Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The health or physical state of a person, or a type or degree of a disease state or process, may correlate with a variety of properties or processes of the person's body. These properties or processes may be detected and used to determine such health or disease information. For example, an amount, frequency, or other characteristics of tremor in voluntary or involuntary muscle forces produced by a person may be related to the presence or type of locomotor disease or syndrome suffered by the person (e.g., Parkinson's disease, multiple sclerosis), related to a degree or severity of the disease (e.g., to a rating on a clinical scale of disease severity/progression), and/or related to an efficacy of a treatment for the disease (e.g., to a timing of administration, dosage, or other property of a pharmaceutical treatment). Additionally or alternatively, changes in such properties or processes may be related to changes or progression of such a disease or other health state. Measured properties or processes from a particular person may be compared to population norms and/or to previously measured information from the particular person in order to diagnose a disease, determine a disease state or progression, or determine some other health information about the particular person.
Properties or processes related to a health state may be measured in a clinical setting, e.g., by a doctor or other medical professional using systems or devices (e.g., load cells, balance boards, goniometers) present in a clinical setting. Additionally or alternatively, such properties or processes may be measured in the home in order to reduce costs, increase convenience, permit a higher frequency of measurement, or to provide some other benefit.